


ushikira

by Faratiano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Drabble, Slice of Life, Smut, There will be lots of smuts (probably) so smut tags ahead, Vaginal Sex, handjob, honestly just a bunch of headcanons, i'm too invested of these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: Two people that everyone wouldn't expect to be in a relationship, much less witheach other.But Ushijima and Kira made it work, and they're doing great.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Fujino Kira, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wouldn't expect anyone to read this because this is pure self-indulgence. But after making [Honey Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741380), i became more invested to Kira's character and started to make headcanons about them and.. here we are.
> 
> Just a heads up, there will be smut in many chapters which i'll mark with (M) in the title. Chapters will be updated irregularly, but i do hope i could do it at least once a week.
> 
> Anyway, if you're actually reading this, well, hope you enjoy!

Before we start, let's get to know Kira a lil more!!

Name: Fujino Kira

D.O.B: September 20th 1995

Height: 6'1 (182 cm)

Hair and Eye color: black

Age: 24 (this sets in 2019)

-her and Ushijima have been dating for almost a year (11 months and a half)

-Kira is bisexual

-She works in an advertising agency, specialized in sports and music.

-She used to do gigs as a bassist (still plays sometimes, if she has the time)

-Kira used to smoke. But with Ushijima's help, she managed to quit.

-She used to live in South Korea with her single father throughout her college years.

-Kira's fluent in korean and english.

-many people expected a great story behind their first meeting, given their occupations (most of their guesses include: at a volleyball match, at one of her gigs, or the most popular, when his team hired her agency for his team's promotion). But they will always give them the same answer, "Blind date."

* * *

Aaaand that's it for now. Stay tuned for more trivias :)


	2. He What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima's teammates first reaction of Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's still in Schweiden Adlers in this story.

From a distance, the team has been staring at the young woman, who was standing near the building's entrance while talking to her phone.

"Woah, she's.. cool."

"Meh, definitely not my type."

"Why, cause you're shorter than her?"

"Shut it, Kageyama!"

"That doesn't sound like Japanese. Is she a foreigner? Who's she-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

All of their eyes went to Ushijima, the last person to come out of the locker room. He gave them a little wave before walking past them. Like he always does to his teammates after every practice.

"Yeah, see you- eh?" Nicollas' words trailed off when he realized where Ushijima was heading. The other five men exchanged glances, equally confused over the fact Ushijima was approaching the woman. Does he know her? Is she his friend? His relative? Or perhaps even an interviewer?

But then they saw the woman greet him with a smile, with Ushijima kissing her forehead. The entire team dropped their jaws in shock.

Hoshiumi blinked his eyes rapidly, "No way."  
  


"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

* * *


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little routine they do before bed.

Contrary to popular's belief, Kira was usually the big spoon in bed (except, of course for some, uhm, _occasions)_. She just liked to hug him from behind and hung her leg around hips. Snuggling to his wide shoulders as they talked about various things until they fell asleep. And Ushijima, though he never really said anything about it, enjoyed this a bit more than she does. 

"Momo?"

"Too common."

"Kuroo?"

"Isn't it weird to name them after our colleague?"

"Ah, i know a better one! Hinata or Shoyo!"

"No."

Kira laughed softly, knowing just the mention of that name already annoyed him, "how about Oliver? Or Emma?"

"... Too foreign."

"Ugh, fine. How about, hmm… Hiro or Yume?"

He paused for a moment, "Those sound nice."

Kira's eyes gleamed. With her elbow as a support, she lifted her head from the pillows, "So can we have a cat now?"

From this angle, she could only see the corner of Ushijima's lips curled into a little smile, "No."

"Oh, come on! What's the point of finding names, then??"

He chuckled, as if satisfied his teasing worked. Ushijima reached her hand that was on his stomach, covering it with his own. He heaved a long, content sigh while closing his eyes, "Go to sleep, Kira."

The young woman fell back to the pillows, pouting in annoyance. Dammit, she thought she'd persuaded him this time. She couldn't believe he made her think hard for names only to deny her request, again.

Not wanting him to sleep without getting revenge, Kira's hand went to his chest.

"Kira, what are you- Oww!! Stop pinching!"

* * *


	4. Worship (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!! Enjoy :D

The sun has ascended higher from where it rises, radiating warm light through the thin curtains that gently brushed the bed. 

Kira couldn't tell how long they've been in this position; her sitting on his lap, his cock filling her deep. Embracing each other while his mouth and hand haven't left her breasts. 

She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, "Do you like them that much?"

He answered with a hum, earning a soft moan from her over the sensation. He finally let go of her hardened peak, meeting her eyes with a hazy gaze. His cheeks were flushed. Looking as if he was the one who received pleasure whereas he'd been doing nothing but giving her one.

"I do."

Truth to be told, Kira had never seen anything special about her breasts. They were pretty average in terms of size and shape, and her previous partners never said anything good nor bad about them. Yet here he was, _worshipping_ them, as if they were the most desirable thing to exist. It was amazing. And Kira felt like she just discovered something about herself.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ushijima leaned closer to her left breast. Gentle, loving kisses all over before licking around her areola. Giving as much attention as he'd given the right one earlier. Her soft whimpers and moans started to fill his ears again, much to his satisfaction. He closed his lips around her nipple, toying the sensitive bud with his tongue before sucking hard.

It wasn't long until Kira let out a sharp gasp. Her hand gripping on his hair as her walls clenched tighter around him. Shuddering at the unique burst of pleasure pulsing on her mounds.

He finally let go. Leaning his head backwards just enough for him to enjoy the pleasant sight before him. They were moist, well kissed, with tiny red marks decorating the skin.

Every inch of her was beautiful, and Ushijima made sure she knew that.

* * *


	5. Sweaters (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters. Socks. One large blanket.

For some, having sex with their sweaters on might sound uncomfortable.

And to be honest, at first, Kira and Ushijima thought so too.

But it was one of the coldest nights, and there was a little bit of problem with their air conditioner that wouldn't be fixed until tomorrow. So they had to find other alternatives to warm themselves; thick sweaters, socks, a large blanket, and a long cuddling session, which had gotten a little more… heated.

Kira arched her hips, gripping her boyfriend's head that was in-between her now bare legs. Her pants were abandoned on the floor, as it was the only thing they chose to take off tonight.

She tugged his head upwards. Guiding him out of the blanket to meet her face and crashed her lips on his. Tasting her own essence from his tongue. Her hands reached the waistband of his pants, sliding it down just enough until she could feel his cock poking at her center.

Ushijima had to break the kiss, "Are you sure?"

_"Yes_ ," Kira sighed. She held his length and guided it to her entrance. Ushijima gladly helped her and pushed in. Slowly sinking his length into her that made them both moan.

Embracing each other, their lips met for a gentle kiss. He began thrusting into her carefully, savouring each second of their slow lovemaking.

In one of the coldest nights, they've never felt so warm.

* * *


	6. Strum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, Ushijima tried Kira's guitar.

After she pressed the passcode, the base of the door handle beeped and turned green. Kira entered the apartment.

"I'm home-" her sentence trailed off when she saw what welcomed her. A sight she'd never expected to see.

Sitting on the floor next to the TV, right where she put her guitar and bass stands, was Ushijima, frowning at her guitar he was holding. Awkwardly strumming the strings one by one, curious how each sounds like.

He startled a bit once he noticed her presence. As if he was caught red-handed. Kira chuckled. She threw her bag to the couch as she approached him.

"My volleyball idiot is playing my guitar? That's a first." She bent down to give him a light kiss before joining him on the floor.

"I was just," Ushijima cleared his throat, "Wondering how can you tell the difference between the strings."

Being his girlfriend for months, Kira learned Ushijima was not the type that likes to pick up new hobbies. If it didn't help him with his life, or his career in volleyball, he wouldn't even bother to pay attention.

Yet now, he was interested in not only something new for him, but something _she_ loved. And Kira found it sweet.

"Want me to teach you some chords?"

"Yes, please."

Her eyes gleamed at his answer. She scooched to a more comfortable position.

"Okay, you're already holding it right, so," she clasped her hands together. "What do you want to play?"

"The one you usually play. With the humming."

" _Isabella's Lullaby_? Ah, that's pretty hard." Kira muttered, pressing her lips together. Thinking of an alternative despite knowing how much Ushijima loved that song. As much as she wanted to teach him, her boyfriend was far from a fast learner (especially at music). 

"Hmm, let's try this one. It's quite universal for a beginner,"

Filled with curiosity, Ushijima's eyes were fixated on the fingerboard, where Kira guided his fingers to press in a certain position.

"This is a C chord," she said, "Try strum it with your thumb."

He did. A slow and careful one that produced a long sound. It was a bit rough and awkward, far different than how Kira played it. But it caught Ushijima surprised to find how much more coordinated it sounded. He glanced at her, whose smile had grown bigger.

"Nice! Now onto the next chord-"

With that, the two continued their little learning session. With Kira teaching him chord by chord, making sure he remembered the pattern.

Truth to be told, it was difficult to follow. Ushijima wasn't tone-deaf (according to Kira), but music had never been his thing. He even doubted he would remember all of this the next day. But seeing Kira happily guided him throughout the song regardless of his slow progress, her eyes that never left the guitar's fingerboard glinting with passion, and not to mention her soft voice singing along the lyrics, reminded Ushijima it was all worth the effort.

Without his knowing, he smiled.

  
  
  
  


* * *


	7. Don't be Sorry (1) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I turn you on?"

With his hand holding her hip, and the other slipping his fingers between hers, Ushijima guided Kira to sit on his lap.

Kira giggled as he leaned in for another kiss. In which she responded by placing a hand on his cheek and tilting her head to find a better angle. 

Ushijima had closed his eyes, savouring each press of their lips. How much he'd longed for this? Almost four weeks he had endured while she'd gone on a work trip in South Korea and it only hit him how hard it was. Tons of video calls and messages will never compare to actually touch her, hold her, having her by his side.

In the midst of the quiet night, they were enjoying the soft, lingering moment. Ushijima felt his body growing hotter. His mind drifted into haze. He accidentally let out a moan when Kira plunged her tongue in, much to his embarrassment. The latter didn't show any reaction, instead she guided the hand that held hers to wrap her waist and shifted on his lap. The friction left a pleasant sensation that caused his blood to rush down there and-

Ushijima immediately broke the kiss. Hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Perhaps if he focused hard, he would manage to calm himself down.

"Oh, my."

But it was too late. Kira had already noticed the big bulge pressing her thigh.

"I- I'm sorry," that was all Ushijima could say, didn't dare to look her in the eye as he realized he might have ruined their moment. How could he not? He was supposed to welcome her home, help her rest and relax after a tiring trip. Yet his body kept reacting to the slightest touch, sending inappropriate thoughts that suggested, well, something far from 'rest and relax'.

"Hey,"

The soft, sweet voice of her broke Ushijima's effort of trying to distract himself. He felt Kira reaching to cup his face, and before he knew it, their eyes had met.

"Why are you hiding your face?" She smiled, pushing the strays of his fringe out of his brows. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. It's flattering, actually," As she leaned closer, her lips teasingly brushed his upper one, and lingered there while she continued, "Did i turn you on?"

Ushijima tilted upwards, wanting to close the small distance between them, and was slightly disappointed when she placed a kiss onto his jaw. But then she moved towards his ear, capturing his earlobe between her teeth, and suddenly he didn't want to complain anymore.

"Yeah- _mmh_."

He heard her chuckling, a low and seductive one that was close to his ear and sent him shivers. Ushijima couldn't help but moan when she stroked his clothed length.

"Want me to take care of it?" She whispered.

He'd never said yes to anything faster than this.

* * *


	8. Don't Be Sorry (2) (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow.." Kira managed to say between heavy breaths. "God, I couldn't even remember the last time I did that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: squirting

_How many rounds has it been? 5..? 6?_

Too tired after doing many kinds of positions in all kinds of places, all Kira could do was lay her back on the bed. Helplessly clung onto her boyfriend who was still fucking her and _god_ he better comes after this.

Despite her body absolutely drained, the core between her legs said otherwise. It seemed her remaining energy was pulsing there, still heavily drenched with both of her _and_ his fluids, gladly taking his every thrust. And it wasn't long until she was close. But something felt different. The clenching, the building-up heat, not the typical sensation when she was reaching orgasm. Like a much bigger wave was surging, and Kira remembered she'd experienced this before, once in a long time-

_Oh, no._

"Toshi, wait stop- i'm, i'm c-comingㅡ"

But the man didn't bother and kept pounding into her, isn't that a good thing? He leaned in to peck her lips, "then come."

"No no no, this is different- ahh!" Kira desperately tried to push his shoulders, which barely gave an impact on him, "Please, get out- I can't… h-hold it anymore!"

Ushijima slowed down a little bit. At first he was confused, but then he recalled something he'd read on the internet, after hearing one of his teammates talking about it at practice.

"Oh," He said, knowing what she meant, "It's okay, just do it on me."

"You sure??"

"Yes," As his thrusts went back to its previous pace, Ushijima lightly nipped at her earlobe. " _Come._ "

Right in that moment, Kira gasped hard. Her back arched high as Ushijima felt something gushing around his cock. He pulled out, intently watching how her body trembled violently as clear liquid spurted out of her, wetting all over his abdomen.

The sight was new to him, and somewhat exciting. His girlfriend had to cover her mouth to suppress her scream, eyes shut tight overwhelmed by the pleasure. The thought of her feeling this good because of him caught Ushijima off-guard and reached his high as well.

"Wow.." Kira managed to say between heavy breaths. "God, I couldn't even remember the last time I did _that._ "

Ushijima collapsed into her embrace. He was just as breathless. His rapid heartbeat matched Kira's that he listened closely to her chest. When their bodies started to calm down, Ushijima felt her burying her slim fingers through his hair, gingerly playing with them,

"Sorry."

The man was lazily drawing circles on her collarbone. His eyes felt a little heavy. "Don't be. It means you feel good."

He heard her chuckle, "It also means I dirtied the sheets."

"Well, you're not the only one."

It was only then he felt Kira slipping a hand between them, finding a small amount of thicker fluid from her thigh down to the puddle between her legs.

"You.. came watching me squirt?"

"Mm-hmm."

Another soft chuckle escaped Kira's lips. She tilted slightly to kiss the top of his head.

"That was incredible," she said, "But you _really_ need to let me rest this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
